Chewbacca
Star Wars: The Clone Wars Phineas and Ferb Star Wars: Forces of Destiny |games = LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Star Wars Battlefront (DLC) Star Wars: Force Arena |rides = Star Tours Star Tours: The Adventures Continue World of Color Star Wars Launch Bay |actor = Peter Mayhew (1977-2015) Joonas Suotamo (body double in The Force Awakens; 2017-present) |designer = George Lucas Ralph McQuarrie |fullname = Chewbacca |alias = Chewie |personality = Strong, heroic, brave, lovable, intelligent, tough, benevolent, mighty, caring, loyal, funny, protective |appearance = Tall Wookiee, slender, muscular, hairy, bulky |occupation = Wookiee Warrior Co-Pilot of the Millennium Falcon Soldier of the Rebel Alliance Soldier of the Resistance |alignment = Good |affiliations = Galactic Republic (formerly) Kashyyyk Rebel Alliance New Republic Resistance |goal = To help and be there for his friends |home = Kashyyyk |family = Mallatobuck (wife) Lumpawaroo (son) Attichitcuk (father) Unnamed mother |friends = Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, C-3PO, R2-D2, Wedge Antilles, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Mace Windu, Admiral Ackbar, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Lando Calrissian, Captain Rex, Ewoks, Wookiees, RX-24, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Maz Kanata, Hera Syndulla, C1-10P, Porgs, L3-37, Qi'ra |enemies = Dryden Vos, Tobias Beckett, Darth Vader, Palpatine, Stormtroopers, Battle Droids, Clone Troopers, Boba Fett, Jabba the Hutt, Gamorrean Guards, Sarlacc, Lando Calrissian (briefly), Ewoks (formerly), Gannis Ducain, Irving Boys, Unkar Plutt, Kylo Ren, General Hux, Captain Phasma |likes = helping his friends |dislikes = Galactic Empire, being a slave, losing, his friends in danger, anyone who is a threat to his friends, First Order |powers = Wookie strength Longevity |possessions = Bowcaster}}Chewbacca (also known as Chewie) is a character in the Star Wars universe. He is a Wookiee from the planet Kashyyyk. Background Chewbacca was born on Kashyyyk 180 years before the advent of the Clone Wars, and during that time, he married a female wookie named Malla, whom he had a son with, named Lumpawaroo. During the years of the Clone Wars, he was also captured by Trandoshan hunters, who tried to kill him for sport on their game-hunting plant. This led to him teaming with the Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano to escape their pursuers, with both eventually defeating the reptilian aliens and returning home. Personality In his youth, Chewbacca was somewhat reckless. In his later years, Chewbacca becomes responsible, intelligent, calculating, kind, caring, brave, loyal, passionate, moral, honorable, selfless, and trustworthy, as Chewbacca often served as Han Solo's conscience in their smuggling endeavors, which makes people trust him more than they did Han. Chewbacca is known to be stubborn and dislikes losing, whether at holographic games or at life. A few people knows that Chewbacca has a good-heart under his tough warrior exterior as he is protective of his friends and comrades. Like many of his kind, Chewbacca is brave, intelligent, and loyal, however he is capable of being short-tempered, aggressive, and violent. Despite this, he usually has good control over his emotions. However, he has lost control completely a few times; when Kylo Ren (Ben Solo) kills his own father, Han, in front of a watching Chewbacca, the Wookiee flies into a terrible rage, grievously injuring Kylo with his bowcaster, killing many stormtroopers and blowing a hole in Starkiller Base's Oscillator with charged bombs. As a Wookiee, Chewbacca knows passion and thus, the Rebellion and would have stood with them from the beginning, if not for Han and the Millennium Falcon; he would not abandon them as he is bound to both, as they are to him. Although Chewbacca is capable of speaking other languages, particularly Basic, he prefers to communicate only with his native language; likely due to Chewbacca being proud of his Wookiee heritage. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Wookie Strength:' Like many of his kind, Chewbacca is physically stronger then most other sentient beings. He was strong enough that he was able to rip off the limbs of weaker beings with horrifying ease, as he did to Unkar Plutt upon his threatening of Rey. *'Longevity:' Like many of his kind, Chewbacca can live to be more than four hundred years old. Abilities *'Expert Marksman:' Chewbacca is extremely skilled in utilizing bowcasters. *'Expert Pilot:' Chewbacca is extremely skilled in piloting every type of flying crafts. *'Expert Engineer:' Chewbacca is extremely skilled in engineering. *'Multilingual:' Chewbacca is capable of fluently speaking Basic and Shyriiwook. However, despite this, like many of his kind; Chewbacca prefers to communicate only with his native language. Weapons and Equipment Blaster *'Bowcaster:' Chewbacca utilizing a Bowcaster as his weapon of choice. Film Appearances ''Revenge of the Sith'' Chewbacca appears as part of the Wookie army of Kashyyyk, in which he participates as a commander during the battle, alongside fellow Wookie Tarfful and Yoda. When Order 66 was issued and Yoda was attacked by his clone troopers, Chewbacca and Tarfful aided the Jedi Grandmaster in evading and escaping the clone troopers, providing an escape pod for Yoda to escape Kashyyyk in after a final goodbye between them, with Yoda stating he would miss them. When the Galactic Empire took control of Kashyyyk, Chewbacca was among the Wookies captured and enslaved. ''A New Hope'' Chewbacca first appears in Mos Eisley's cantina, where Obi-Wan hires him and Han Solo to smuggle him, Luke Skywalker, C-3PO, and R2-D2 to Alderaan. When Luke is attacked by Ponda and Dr. Evazan, Chewbacca draws his crossbow to assist before Obi-Wan easily dispatches them with his lightsaber as the bartender dove for cover to avoid an exchange of blaster fire. Upon preparing to leave, they are attacked by Stormtroopers that have tracked C-3PO and R2-D2 to the cantina. After escaping the Imperial troops in the Millennium Falcon, Chewie and Han head for Alderaan with their crew, only to find Alderaan destroyed and the Death Star in its place. Captured by its tractor beam, Chewie and the rest of the group board the Death Star, evading the troops while Obi-Wan disables the tractor beam. Upon learning Princess Leia Organa is aboard the Death Star, the group proceeds to rescue her, with Chewbacca posing as a Wookie prisoner and Han and Luke posing as Stormtroopers. Despite having to confront Stormtroopers, Chewbacca and his comrades escape the Death Star, though Obi-Wan is slain by Darth Vader. Upon being paid by the Rebel Alliance for Leia's safe return, Han and Chewie leave, but ultimately return to help Luke destroy the Death Star when it threatens to destroy the Rebellion at Yavin IV. Chewbacca is hailed as a hero by the Rebels alongside Han and Luke. ''The Empire Strikes Back'' By the time of the Battle of Hoth, Chewbacca was now a fully fledged member of the Rebellion and participated in the battle itself alongside Han, Leia, and C-3PO. Helping them to escape, they would evade Darth Vader by weaving through Hoth's asteroid belt and, upon being unable to effect efficient repairs on the hyperdrive for the Falcon(damaged earlier by the battle), they headed for Bespin to obtain the help of Lando Calrissian. However, Lando, being secretly shanghaied into service by Darth Vader under threat of leaving Imperial troops garrisoned in Cloud City, was forced to hand Han, Leia, 3PO, and Chewie to the Sith Lord as part of his plan to lure Luke Skywalker to him. After Han was frozen in carbonate by Vader for transfer to Jabba the Hut, Lando betrayed Vader and helped Chewbacca, Leia, and 3PO to escape, as well as Luke when he was defeated by Darth Vader. Following their loss, Chewbacca and his friends began a plan to free Han from his imprisonment, with Chewbacca and Lando setting off in the Falcon to find Boba Fett, possibly having taken Han to Jabba the Hutt back on Tatooine. ''Return of the Jedi'' Chewbacca returns to action by playing a part in Luke's plan to rescue Han Solo by pretending to be captured by "Boushh" (in reality, Leia in disguise) and is subsequently imprisoned. When Leia is subsequently captured by Jabba, and Han freed from his carbonate prison to be placed in Jabba's dungeons, Chewbacca updates Han on the events of what has occurred in his absence. After Luke arrives, defeats Jabba's rancor, and is taken prisoner, Jabba sentences Han, Chewie, and Luke to die in the Great Pit of Carkoon, at the jaws of the Sarlacc. After they are taken to the sarlacc's pit and are readied for death, Luke, Han, and Chewbacca, with help from a disguise Lando Calrissian, escape the Sarlacc. Chewbacca holds Han above the barge so he can give Lando his gun to hold onto when he is about to fall to his death. The Rebels successfully rescue Leia from Jabba's sail barge and destroy it, killing the Hutt and his retinue. Afterwards, they regroup with the Alliance fleet to destroy the Second Death Star. With Han, Luke, Leia, R2-D2, and C-3PO beside him, Chewbacca embarks as part of the mission to destroy the shield generator protecting the Death Star on the forest moon of Endor. When Leia goes missing during a confrontation with Scout Troopers, Chewbacca along with Han, Luke, and the droids, go looking for her, only to end up in a net when a baited trap appeals to Chewbacca's hunger. Their captors, the Ewoks, are revealed to have rescued Leia, and Luke's use of the Force prevents the group from becoming the Ewoks' dinner when he presents C-3PO as a god. Afterwards, the Ewoks agree to help the Rebel Alliance destroy the Death Star's shield generator as they believe the Empire's presence on the forest moon is an outrage to their way of life. In the battle to destroy the shield generator, Chewbacca turns the tide in the Alliance's favor when he commandeers an AT-ST with the support of two Ewoks, turning it on the Imperial AT-STs. He then aids the Rebels in destroying the shield generator and capturing the remaining Imperial troops. Thanks to their efforts, the Rebellion is able to destroy the Death Star and defeat the Empire once and for all. Chewbacca is then shown celebrating with his companion and reuniting with Luke, who redeemed his father, Darth Vader, causing Vader to destroy himself and Emperor Palpatine, ending the threat of the Sith forever. ''The Force Awakens In the events leading up to thirty years after the Battle of Endor, Chewbacca was witness to the birth of Han and Leia's son, Ben Solo, the rise of the First Order (created by a splinter group of the Galactic Empire) and Supreme Leader Snoke, Ben's fall to the Dark side and becoming Kylo Ren, Luke's disappearance, and Han and Leia's splitting out of grief. Chewbacca accompanied Han in his return to smuggling and the two would eventually lose the Millennium Falcon to thieves. This would change when their freighter would recapture the Millennium Falcon, where they would encounter the scavenger Rey, former stormtrooper Finn, and the droid BB-8. Upon meeting them and learning their mission to find Luke Skywalker, Han and Chewbacca agreed to help them. However, before they can embark, they are attacked by members go the Gauvian Death Gang and Kanjiklub, and manage to escape them by unleashing their shipment of monstrous Rathtars. Upon escaping into hyperspace, they set course to the planet of Takodana, where Han and Chewbacca's old friend Maz Kanata lives. However, as she tries to help them, they are attacked by Kylo and the Resistance, who proceed to kidnap Rey and demolish Maz's castle during their attack. Han, Finn and Chewie are subsequently captured, but are freed by The Resistance. Chewbacca and Han are subsequently reunited with Leia, and with Finn, proceed to rescue Rey and destroy Starkiller Base, which has destroyed the New Republic's capital of Hosnian Prime. With Finn's knowledge of the base's inner workings, Han and Chewbacca are able to set charges to destroy the planet's oscillator. However, when Han confronts his son, Kylo Ren, Chewbacca watches tensely as Han tries to reason with him. When Kylo kills his father, Chewbacca is enraged and severely injures the Knight of Ren as well as damaging the oscillator with his explosives. As the base begins to collapse, Chewbacca makes his way back to the Falcon, and rescues Rey and Finn, both of which have fought Kylo and the latter being injured. Evacuating the base, Chewbacca and Rey bring Finn back to the Resistance to be treated, and are present with Leia when R2-D2 completes the map to Luke's location. Accompanying Rey and R2, Chewbacca heads for Ahch-To, where Luke is hiding, to reunite with the Jedi Master and bring him back with them. Television Appearances ''The Muppet Show Chewbecca appears along with R2-D2, Luke Skywalker (and Mark Hamill), and C-3PO in an episode of The Muppet Show. Video Games ''Disney INFINITY 3.0 Chewbacca appears in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Like all the other playable Star Wars characters, Chewbacca is playable in all three Star Wars playsets (Twilight of the Republic, Rise Against the Empire, and The Force Awakens Playset). ''Star Wars: Force Arena Chewbacca is the assist character for Han Solo, available as a Unique card. In Printed Media Chewbacca appears in the Star Wars Novel ''AfterMath: Empire's End, in which he and Han lead the liberation of Kashyyyk, which led Chewbacca to be reunited with his son. Disney Parks Chewie was a meetable character during the Star Wars Weekends events at Disney's Hollywood Studios until 2015. Starting that holiday season, he can now be seen daily inside of the Star Wars Launch Bay attraction in Hollywood Studios, and Disneyland. In Hong Kong Disneyland, Chewie had began his meet-and-greet sessions in Star Wars: Command Post (where replaced Stitch Encounter), during Star Wars: Tomorrowland Takeover event start at June 11, 2016, as part of its 10th anniversary celebration. Relationships Friends and Allies Han Solo In 10 BBY, Chewbacca met Han, the latter who saved him from imprisonment. Chewbacca was so grateful for Han's intervention that he proclaimed a life debt to him; the two have been best friends since then, as Han gave him the nickname "Chewie". Despite his loyalty to Han, Chewbacca does not always agree with him, and often serves as Han's conscience in their smuggling endeavors. When Han died at the hands of his son Kylo Ren, Chewbacca became so devastated by the death of his best friend; he immediately moved to avenge Han's killer, only to wound him instead. Luke Skywalker Chewbacca first met Luke in Mos Eisley's cantina, when Obi-Wan Kenobi hires him and Han Solo to smuggle him, Luke, C-3PO, and R2-D2 to Alderaan, although they do not have much interaction with each other. However, throughout the Galactic Civil War the two become close friends. In Return of the Jedi, after Lando Calrissian destroy the second Death Star; defeating the Empire once and for all, Chewbacca celebrates his comrades' victory and reuniting with Luke, happy that his friend survived the Battle of Endor. Ahsoka Tano Chewbacca met Ahsoka during the Clone Wars when they were both captured by Trandoshan hunters. Though they met only once, they became good friends during their time together and successfully escaped their pursuers with help from the Wookie general Tarfful and the other Jedi padawans the Trandoshans were hunting, eventually returning home. Finn Chewbacca first met Finn after he and Rey barely escaped from the First Order's military forces on the planet Jakku, During their escape from the Guavian Death Gang and Kanjiklub, Chewbacca was injured, when Finn was attending to his injuries, the letter repeatedly tried to strangle him six times (it is likely that wasn't on purpose) which Finn became annoyed by, however, Chewbacca tried to strangle him, the seventh seven time, after he complained about how the Wookiee almost killed him, but Finn ultimately forgave me him. Over time, the two become good friends. Gallery External links *Chewbacca on Wookieepedia * References Category:Star Wars characters Category:Males Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Archers Category:Pilots Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Mechanics Category:Star Tours characters Category:Galactic Republic characters Category:Rebel Alliance characters Category:Resistance characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Animated characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Characters in video games Category:TV Animation characters Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy characters Category:Star Wars Anthology characters Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Thieves